Killer Attraction
by Samerys707
Summary: Modern day fic. Merlin and Arthur meet on holiday as strangers, that sparks the beginning of a love story. What Merlin didn't know was his lover is a prince. What Arthur didn't know is Merlin was an ex-assasin. What happens when Merlin is blackmailed to kill Arthur Pendragon prince of england. Will their love blossom or turn to hate? Slash Merthur
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, I have currently put my other stories on hold. I will update them soon, but not at the moment. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, so here it is. It will get better, just an insight if I carry it on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Arthur Pendragon was the prince of England and very dedicated to serving his country. He did have a hard time grasping his role, but with help from his mother, father and sister he was determined to succeed. What the prince didn't like was being followed like a puppy, by the media. He knew for a fact they would take pictures but twist things just to make money. One of the things his father king Uther Pendragon had warned him was giving the royal family a bad reputation.

The prince was only twenty-four years of age, and this was when the real partying began. He got away with it though as his mother Queen Ygraine Pendragon had always stood up for him. The king was no match against the Queen as she had him just where she wanted. Arthur was never bothered as he always got away with it. Another thing the prince had kept from his father was his sexuality, he could never admit it to his father. He couldn't tell him he was gay, or that he would never marry a princess, because that wouldn't make the king happy.

Though his mother and sister knew, he just couldn't tell his father as he would be disappointed in him. It didn't really matter because he never had time for dating or finding love. There were a few girls like Elena, who was a money grabbing cow. It was after he broke off his relationship with her that he stopped dating. That was because rumours would just begin with him sleeping around and giving himself a bad name. Arthur couldn't really deal with that, because they would just be lies, for fame and money.

Arthur had great friends who were very loyal to him, but sometimes he thought they were only friends with him for fame. For the prince things were looking good, but he just needed his other half. Someone to love and cherish, who would like him for who he was. That was very hard though, because he never got the chance to be himself.

That all changed though when he went to spain for a holiday, a birthday gift from his mother. There he met a guy, a total stranger who he felt so attracted to and eventually fell in love with, and all in a week. The funny thing was he didn't even know Arthur was a prince, and treated him like any other person. What the prince didn't know was, meeting this guy was the beginning of a love story, but was also going to lead him into a heartbreaking end. The guy which the prince had fallen in love did change his life for the better and for the worse. He had raven hair, fair skin and blue eyes, his name was Merlin. He had a secret which the prince never knew, until it all came crashing down and breaking both their hearts in pieces. Their story began on the prince's birthday and was due to end very soon.

_**It all started two weeks ago...**_

* * *

Prince Arthur Pendragon was sat in Buckingham Palace, as he argued with his father. It was Arthur's twenty-fifth birthday the coming weekend, and all he wanted was to have fun and enjoy himself. It wasn't too much to ask, but apparently his father thought differently. He never had any time to himself anymore, always attending to charity balls, or an event.

Arthur groaned as he got more and more frustrated with the king "Father it's my birthday all I want is some time for myself. Is that too much to ask?" he muttered angrily

"Arthur you're a prince, you don't get time to go gallivanting on holiday" snapped Uther

The prince was getting angry, so he turned to his mother " please mother, all I want is a week to myself. Let me celebrate my birthday how I want. I promise then it's back to royal duties" pleaded Arthur to the Queen

Uther was about to protest and begin to list all the faults in his son's plans for a holiday. He snapped his mouth shut when the Ygraine sent a glare in his direction.

Arthur knew he would get his way, as his mother always had a soft spot, and he knew just how to trigger it.

The Queen turned to her son "Okay Arthur, but you can't go alone, it's for your own safety". Arthur was about to protest and say he would be fine. Ygraine put her hand up to silence him as she continued "I know you don't want to be seen as a prince, so I bought you a ticket for spain. I hardly think they would notice you and instead of taking bodyguards, you WILL take your sister and two of your friends" explained the his mother

Princess Morgana who was seated on the sofa, in the palace, jumped after hearing she would be joining her brother on holiday.

Morgana's eyes widened before she grinned "Spain your kidding. Yes, yes, yes" she screamed as she jumped up and down, and ran to hug her mother. Ygraine laughed at her childish way but none the less was pleased to see her daughter happy.

Arthur couldn't believe how things had turned out, he didn't mind spain. This way he would be able to act like himself,and maybe even find a nice spanish guy. Then he remembered his sister would be going, and wherever Morgana went it usually meant trouble.

Uther was staring with his mouth hanging open as his plans of disapproval went out of the window. "Are you crazy woman?" shouted Uther. "We can't let them go alone it is too dangerous" protested the king

Ygraine stood up from the sofa "Uther darling, they're young and they won't be alone. Plus I don't think anybody will recognise them" she leant in his ear and whispered _we'll keep tabs on them_. The Queens words of reassurance calmed Uther down as he smiled at his children.

"Fine you have my blessing, but I still want you to take bodyguards. They can blend in and go unnoticed" said Uther as he negotiated with his son. Ygraine smiled at him before walking to the sofa and sitting down.

"Okay father, whatever makes you happy" said Arthur as he moved towards the door. Morgana trailed behind him giggling like a little child. He planned on sending one of the security staff, to buy some warmer clothes for him. He wanted to blend in as much possible, so he would go unnoticed.

Arthur really didn't want to step out of the palace, because no shopping would be done. Instead more lies would be printed in the morning newspaper all surrounding him and a visit to the shops. The media were pretty hell-bent on giving him a bad reputation than necessary.

The prince was about to turn the handle and walk out towards his room when his father called "Remember son, when you come back we need to talk. As you turn twenty-five you know that is the age to marry. We have someone in mind her name is..."

The king was cut off as Arthur's anger got the better of him "father I don't want to talk about this" he snapped and walked out of his room. He ignored the shouts of his name which were from both his father and mother. He hated it when his father would ignore everything and just force him into these things. He wasn't ready for marriage and no way in hell did he want to marry some girl. He was gay end of the discussion, but his father never knew that. He heard footsteps behind him and stopped to a halt. The prince knew without turning around it would be Morgana, even though they hated each other sometimes, she was always there when he was upset.

"Arthur" she called "please don't make me run in high heels" said Morgana catching her breath and standing behind the prince.

Arthur sighed and turned to face her "come one "she said as she dragged him towards his room "let's talk".

* * *

_**So, what did you think?. This is my first attempt to write a royal fic with a twist.**_

_**Please review, and let me know your thoughts, whether I should continue it or quit while I am ahead.**_

_**Thank you :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, guys couldn't help myself. Here is Merlin's story hopefully if I still carry it on, we get to see them together in spain.**

**I aplogise if there are any mistakes. Also IF I do carry it on based on how many people like it, I will find myself a beta reader :)**

**Warning: some swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

* * *

Merlin Emrys was an ex assassin, who he never took any pride in killing. It was this exact reason that he left the occupation, if you called killing a job. He worked for an organisation called Eagle division, experts in getting rid of people who were getting in the way of things or just causing unwanted problems. The leader of the group was Cenred, who had a very deep but rocky relationship with Merlin. They were never together, but Cenred always tried to win him over. He did have strong feelings for the assassin, but Merlin was more of a business over pleasure kind of guy.

The ex assassin left Eagle division two years ago, and was now twenty-five, as his birthday went by a week ago. He was now just wondering around, from country to country finding a place to settle. Merlin didn't have any family, except for his friends and a very evil step brother who was Mordred. He never knew he had a brother, until one day he approached him, adamant on getting a job in Eagle division.

Merlin tried to persuade him, that being an assassin wasn't a very good job, but Cenred took a quick liking to him and offered him a place in the division. Mordred, being stubborn and eager to please, accepted the job which was another reason Merlin left. He couldn't sit back and watch as his step brother took pity on him and enjoyed the luxuries. It was good pay, but not worth the blood shed and guilt which would always stay with you.

Merlin, chose his friends carefully, one was from Eagle division who also left the occupation. When he moved around to different countries, he a lot of friends. But he kept in touch with ones he could trust with his past and, if he ever needed help they were there for him. What was great about his friends was they accepted him for who he was, such as his sexuality. Merlin knew since he was sixteen that he preferred boys than girls. The only matter was finding his other half which he could spend the rest of his life with.

That all change though when he stopped in spain, just a small holiday where he could have fun and celebrate his overdue birthday. Everything changed for the ex assassin, when he met a guy who was a total stranger. He hadn't plan on falling in love with him, especially all in a week. The funny thing was the guy didn't know anything about Merlin's past, and the guy never really mentioned anything about him either. The guy who Merlin instantly fell in love with changed his life for the better, but also for the worse. What he never knew was the moment they met, the guy already had an impact on his life. It was just that Merlin would never know how much. He had blonde hair, fair skin and shiny blue eyes, his name was Arthur.

_**It all started two weeks ago...**_

* * *

Merlin was sat in costa coffee sipping his drink. He was currently touring the city of New York, and had one more day to enjoy the sights, before his trip to spain. Something wasn't right in the café, he just had a bad feeling. After hearing the door shut, there were loud footsteps getting near. He snapped his head and looked towards the entrance, but the door was now closed. His eyes wandered around the café and suddenly landed on two men that had obviously walked in and seated themselves in the far corner. The ex assassin, knew who they were, but not by names. They were suited in black clothes, with an ear piece plugged in that much was clear.

After working in Eagle division, Merlin became an expert on trouble and knew when to get out. the men were definitely trained body guards, which made Merlin very aware of something was either going to happen, or they were waiting for someone. He picked up his cup taking a sip, and put some money on the table. The men's eyes drifted towards him, as they eyed his next move.

Merlin slowly stood up and began to make his way towards the entrance, except he found his path blocked. The men were now standing before him, and Merlin locked eyes with them.

Merlin cleared his throat, as he refused to let his anger get the better of him.

"Gentlemen, get out of my way" he said through gritted teeth

"Emrys" said one of the men as he moved his jacked to the side revealing a black gun.

Merlin however, took that as a sign, they weren't going to back down. It had been two years, he had the right to live his life in peace. The question which wouldn't leave Merlin alone was _what the hell did they want?._

The only thing he could do was fight and get the hell out of here, and get on a plane. After all it was what he was trained to do. The best thing was he would be able to fight his own way, and nobody would give him trouble.

Merlin sighed before glaring at the two men. He raised his fist as it went flying and hitting the first guy in the face. It all happened quick as the other man joined in and it was two against one. He reached for their guns and disarmed them quickly as possible. He really hated guns, but didn't really have much of an issue with his knuckles. Though Merlin didn't really have a problem as after a few minutes, both men were lying on the floor. His fighting skills were the best in Eagle division, but with gun's he wasn't really good.

After stepping over the two men he reached for the door, whilst everyone just gasped and gawked at him. He was about to walk out when he heard a gun click, behind him. He didn't even know where they came from, maybe the back door, now there was a thought. Merlin gulped, turning around as he came face to face with more men dressed in black. They were armed, but the worrying thing was the man who was smirking at him. His ex leader was standing in the middle, eye brows raised in question. Merlin was sure he was checking him out, after all he hadn't seen him in two years.

"Merlin" drawled his ex leader as he put his gun away.

"Cenred" spat Merlin angrily as he glared at his ex leader.

"I think it's time we had a chat" said Cenred motioning for him to follow his lead.

Merlin contemplated whether to run or die trying. But then again, he knew neither would happen. Cenred didn't want him dead, but if he was alive the ex-leader was determined to make his life hell.

Merlin glanced back at the entrance but thought better of it. He had no choice but to follow as the men followed behind him, if he thought of making a run for it.

Cenred led him outside as they walked casually towards a black suv. Merlin's heart began beating heavily as he wondered what the his ex leader wanted from him. he opened the door and Merlin was forced to sit inside. Cenred followed after him, sitting next to, a bit too close for comfort. Merlin didn't like it at all as he grit his teeth.

"Well what the HELL do you want?" snapped Merlin as he glared at Cenred menacingly.

Cenred smiled as he bought his had to touch Merlin's face. The ex assassin slapped his had away as held on to Cenred's fingers firmly attempting to cause him pain. The ex leader however just laughed at him before taking his hand away.

"I have a job for you" said Cenred grinning at him like a clown. Merlin's eyes widened before he attempted to get out of the car, however the doors were locked.

"I don't work for you anymore" shouted Merlin as his anger flared

Cenred wasn't having any of it though as he began threatening him. "If you don't do this, I will make your life hell" snapped the ex leader as he locked eyes with Merlin

"I won't do it" yelled Merlin, as he refused to back down. No way in hell was he going back into that horrid business. No way.

"Hm really, okay. Do you know anyone called Gwen" mused Cenred as he looked through a file, which appeared in his hands.

"WHAT no! I don't know a Gwen" said Merlin as he lied. Gwen was a true friend of his who lived in england. He had been to see her a few times but that was it. They also talked a lot on the phone. What he didn't like now was, how Cenred knew her. He always kept business separate, plus they became friends after he left the Eagle division.

"Oh really Emrys" said Cenred as he picked a picture to show Merlin. "You know you suck at lying. So this isn't you" remarked Cenred as Merlin took hold of the picture. It was Gwen as she and Merlin had dinner at a restaurant.

Merlin's heart beat faster as realisation hit him. What if he's got Gwen he thought. He couldn't let her die, she was his best friend who did so much for him.

"What have you done?" yelled Merlin as he charged towards Cenred, ready to throttle him.

Cenred was quick as he grabbed Merlin's hand "nothing yet, but if you don't do this job, lets just say things won't be good for her" he said as he let go of Merlin's hand.

"I hate you" spat Merlin angrily whilst grimacing at the thought of losing Gwen, his first and upmost true friend.

"I love you" said Cenred with a glint in his eyes. obviously amused. He picked up a parcel and handed it over to him. "Everything's in there" said the ex leader as Merlin slowly took the parcel off him.

"I want it done in a week" said Cenred as he put the previous file away.

"Who's the target?" asked Merlin genuinely curious about why they needed him to complete this job, especially after two years.

"Prince Arthur Pendragon of England" said Cenred as he got out of the suv with a smile on his face.

_What_ thought Merlin. _Are they crazy, there is no way I can do this. A fucking prince, damn. How the HELL do I get away with killing a prince. _It was very unfortunate but Merlin didn't really have a choice, it was either Gwen or some Prince. Little did the ex assassin know was it would be a killer mission.

* * *

**So guy's what did you think? I really need reviews, to tell me whether you like it or not. Please review :)**

**Thank you :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys sorry for the long wait. I apologise if there are any mistakes though I have thoroughly checked it. This chapter was a joint effort from the lovely LadyOftheCity. Who helped me loads so A big THANK YOU  to her. Anyway I hope you like this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

It was the weekend, and prince Arthur was just about ready. Morgana was ecstatic, she couldn't wait to check out the Spanish guys. After getting one of the agents to get all the finest clothes, they would wear to Spain, both prince and princess were all packed and ready to have some fun.

King Uther didn't push the wedding issue any further, as Ygraine asked him to leave it until their son came back from Spain. The Queen, was aware how much this was hurting Arthur. Though the wedding was probably a good way to ensure peace and prosperity, Arthur just couldn't do it. He couldn't force himself to fall in love with anyone, let alone a girl. He was gay and that was the end of it.

Uther decided the bodyguards that would go with them. The oldest was Elyan, and he had been in the service for five years. The other guard was Valiant, a bit stuck up but he did a pretty good job of protecting them both when necessary. Though he did lack a sense of humour.

Arthur though had the final choice of choosing his friends. His oldest and most loyal friend was Leon, and the other not so much was Percival. Leon is the son of the duke of Cambridge and Arthur knew him from there as they attended many public events together. Where as Percival and Arthur met at the university of Oxford, and his father worked as king Uther's representative. Both friends agreed, to join Arthur as they wanted to celebrate the prince's birthday as much as possible. The prince barely got a chance to enjoy himself, and now that it was handed to him, he was intent on enjoying every moment.

The prince was currently in his room, as he made changes to his hair as he tried to look less princely as possible. He wanted to have fun, but if he caused too much attention, it wouldn't be good. They were going to Sant Antoni de portmany a town located on the western coast of Ibiza. There were plenty of nightclubs, bars and beaches. Arthur couldn't wait to explore the island, he even knew fluent Spanish and had learned a lot of foreign languages. He was happy he learned Spanish as it was going to come in use when he mingled with the guys.

Arthur was finished getting ready, and admired himself in the mirror. He was so surprised, because he looked like him, but then he didn't. It was a good thing, and a mere precaution. He didn't really want to get abducted or held for ransom, because his father and mother would literally kill him.

The prince dragged his suitcase from his room and then stood outside Morgana's.

"MORGANA!" he yelled banging on the door.

"WHAT!" the princess yelled back.

Arthur sighed "Hurry up! we'll be late. The flight leaves in two hours, and we need to be at the airport NOW."

It was quiet on the other side, as Morgana slowly opened the door. He was shocked at what she was wearing. It didn't even look like she had anything on.

"What?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

Arthur shook his head "Nothing!", and walked off down the stairs. It was time to leave and he had yet to say goodbye to his parents. Morgana shut the door and followed after him.

The king and Queen were sat together on the sofa, in the living room, when the prince and princess walked in.

Ygraine looked up "all ready?" she questioned.

"Yes!" they both said happily.

King Uther stood up and walked to his son, pulling him into a hug. When the king looked at his daughter he glared at her, upon seeing what she was wearing "YOU ARE NOT WEARING THAT!" he ground out.

Morgana however saw red "YES I AM!" she protested, whilst Arthur snickered quietly.

The king sighed and looked at his wife who smiled. "Fine!" he snapped angrily and walked off in a huff.

Ygraine walked towards both of her children and hugged them. "Morgana, only this once I will let you dress like this and only because it's Spain." said the Queen as she kissed her daughter on her cheek.

"Thank you mother" squealed Morgana in delight.

The king and Queen kept their children's departure a secret from the media. Arthur had pleaded with his father, that he really didn't want the media parading after him. Morgana however was craving the media attention, but the king made sure her dress sense was not going to be broadcast around the whole world. It was bad enough that Arthur had a bad name, he didn't want his daughter to follow in his footsteps, it would be an outrage.

The Queen had a spokesman for the royal family make arrangements for their flight. They chose a normal airline company, nothing too fancy. The less obvious it was the better. King Uther decided it was better if they hired a company car, to travel around the island which Valiant was in charge of.

After saying goodbye to their parents they were ushered into a black Mercedes-Benz. They were going to meet their friends at the hotel in spain, as it was much easier. At last-minute Morgana called her friend Sophia princess of France, who squealed down the phone in excitement. Morgana met princess Sophia at the university of Oxford, and from there they hit it off. They merrily agreed on everything which was mostly boys and girly stuff like dresses. Morgana was glad because her friend said she would meet them there later, as she had a charity ball to attend to. Which her father wouldn't let her get out of. So for the mean time the princess was stuck with the boys.

After arriving at the airport, Elyan stayed with the prince and princess whilst Valiant met with the airport's manager, making sure everything went smoothly for the royals. Arthur felt great away from the spotlight, he felt normal and it was a fantastic feeling for the prince. Too bad they would only be gone for two weeks, but then again a lot can happen in two weeks.

Morgana was getting annoyed as they waited in the long queue. Arthur wasn't doing very good either as he snapped at Valiant to hurry the hell up. The bodyguard walked up to him with the most sheepish look on his face.

Arthur looked up at him "what the HELL is taking so long?" he hissed.

Valiant curled his lip at the lack of respect the prince showed "some flights have been cancelled. So it's taking longer for people to board the plane." replied the guard.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the prince angrily as he shoved past him and looked towards the long queue. _This is just great. Bloody fantastic _thought Arthur angrily.

Arthur sighed "Well how long is it going to take?" asked the prince tiredly.

Valiant shook his head "I don't know!"

Morgana groaned "Great!" as her shoulder's slumped in exasperation.

Elyan sighed before speaking "I'll see what I can do" and walked off to talk to the manager and try speed things up.

The older guard came back with a smile plastered on his face "All sorted! Come on" he said and winked at Valiant before walking past the queue and towards the terminal.

Valiant sighed and muttered under his breath "show off" whilst Arthur grinned much to his annoyance.

* * *

Merlin Emry's stood in the queue to board the plane to Spain. After Cenred had threatened Gwen he went to london to see her. He made a detour from New York and stayed with her for a day before telling her he was going to spain for a week. She was okay, quite happy and ecstatic at seeing Merlin again. It had been a quite some time since he last saw her. He missed her a lot but did ring her when he could.

The ex-assassin watched as a blonde male strode past him grinning like a complete clown. _Who does he think he is? _thought Merlin _A bloody prince! Why should he go straight to the terminal whilst people like us have to wait _thought Merlin angrily_. It's not like he's royalty?_

Merlin stared at his retreating figure, as he enjoyed the view. The guy was gorgeous not that Merlin would admit it of course. He had a summer shirt on, with white shorts and damn those sunglasses. Now that was someone Merlin had a preference for, sexy, well-built and with a good dress sense. Merlin shook his head and laughed _yeah but he looks like an ass _he thought. The queue moved forward and so did the ex-assassin.

He was totally unaware that the same blonde ass was in fact staring at him now, with a curious expression on his face. The blonde admired his features before turning back around. He didn't know what it was but, something stopped him so he could stare at the raven haired guy with gorgeous blue eyes. _Cute, very cute _thought the prince _but he looks like a geek_. Arthur shook his thoughts from his head as he got ready to board the plane.

* * *

**So as always what did you think? Reviews are welcome :)**

**Thank you :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I apologise for any mistakes. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Prince Arthur found the flight extremely boring, making him feel very cranky. And nobody likes a cranky Prince Arthur. _Nobody._ After discussing plans with Elyan the prince couldn't wait to get to the Invisa hotel Es Pla, for a much-needed rest accompanied with a nice shower and plenty of room service.

Earlier on the plane Valiant made the appropriate arrangements, so when they landed a car was ready for them. They hired a SUV knowing it would be big enough for the four of them. It was good that Leon insisted on hiring his own car, as there definitely was no room for anyone else.

The plane landed and after the royals gathered their luggage, Valiant drove them to the hotel. A few minutes later he had a call from Leon saying him and Percy would meet them at the hotel in a few hours. The Prince nearly had a fit as Valiant drove them in circles, reading the signs wrong. Arthur would have pointed him in the right direction but he was somewhat occupied. Finally they got there and Arthur sighed. _Never._ Never ever was Valiant to come with them again.

As Prince Arthur entered the hotel he was in awe at the beautiful and rare makings of a great residential suite. They Signed in and made way to their rooms. Prince Arthur and Princess Morgana both had a room each, with a beautiful view and up to exceptional standards. The bodyguards Elyan and Valiant were both sharing a room, much to Valiant's annoyance. Their room was stationed in the middle, between the prince and Princess's' for safety measures and for their protection. Percy and Leon were to share a room and Sophia was to have her's next door to Morgana's.

Prince Arthur opened the door to his room and gawked in surprise before smiling wickedly. He ran to check all the rooms like a small child. But then again when you're a royal, you never get to be yourself. This was the perfect opportunity.

Arthur walked outside onto the balcony and paused as the sunshine glistened on his face. He closed his eyes, leaning against the rail in a relaxed composure. It didn't last long as his stomach grumbled. He chuckled as he walked towards the fridge. It was already stocked and he grabbed the first thing he could find, being a fresh crème cake. He savoured the taste, but was still very much hungry. Yet he decided to save his appetite for dinner.

The Prince heard a crash outside, and walked outside in the hall out of general curiosity. It was only a maid as she seemed to have thrown a couple of glasses down. She quickly made to clean it up and so Arthur turned around to walk inside. He paused however when a figure walked straight towards him. The black shades covering his eyes, gave him a hot and dangerous look.

The figure stopped outside the room across Arthur's. He put his bag down and slipped his glasses off. He put the key in and opened the door. His raven hair covered his eye brows and Arthur stared in shock at the blue orbs. He knew this face, and he knew those gorgeous eyes.

_The geek from the airport _his brain screamed.

Merlin turned around and froze_. Well if it isn't the blond ass_ he thought. He saw Arthur staring at him, as though he was unable to move. He cleared his throat and Arthur blinked as Merlin crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Seen something you like?" smirked Merlin, raising his eyes brows

Arthur stared in shock. What? _Shit_! I've totally embarrassed myself. Way to go idiot.

The Prince grit his teeth "you wish!," he huffed before walking inside his room and slamming his door shut.

Merlin chuckled picking his bag up and walking inside his room.

_Oh this is gonna be fun! _he thought laughing at blondie's dumbstruck expression.

Arthur groaned as he put his hands over his face. Damn it. He thinks too much of himself. But yikes, he is absolutely fucking gorgeous. This is gonna be a very long yet interesting trip he thought chuckling to himself.

* * *

**As always what did you think? Reviews are welcome**

**Thank you**


End file.
